magifandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuryuu Ren/Image Gallery
Mini_Hakuryuu.png|Hakuryuu Hakuryuu.png|Hakuryuu Ren on the cover of Volume 10 Hakuryuu3.png|A close up of Hakuryuu Ren on the cover of Volume 10 Hakuryuu1.png|Hakuryuu Ren on the back cover of Volume 15 Hakuryuu2.png|Hakuryuu Ren on the back cover of Volume 15 Hakuryuu Sticker.png|Sticker Hakuryuu_DE_Sticker.png|Sticker Chibi Haku.png Hakuryuu Training.png|Hakuryuu Training Hakuryuu Introduction.png|Hakuryuu's Introduction Zagan1.png|Hakuryuu, Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja, and Morgiana meet Zagan Hakuryuu and zagan.png|Hakuryuu and Zagan Haku's Vessel.png|Hakuryuu and Metal Vessel Haku's Fallen Arm.png|Hakuryuu's arm Haku's Fallen Arm1.png|Hakuryuu's arm falls off Haku's Fallen Arm2.png|Black Rukh emerges from Hakuryuu's arm Eye of the Rukh Diagram.png AlaHakuMor Leave Sindria.png 4thQuipped.png 4thQuipped1.png Haku vs Pirates.png Haku vs Pirates1.png Haku vs Pirates2.png Zaug Movalezo1.png Zaug Movalezo2.png Zaug Movalezo.png Zaug Movalezo3.png ZagansPower.png Netsumegusa Root.png|Netsumegusa HakuDjiEqu.png|Hakuryuu's semi-Djinn Equip Ryuu's face.png|Hakuryuu's face in Djinn Equip RyuuAttack2.png|His attack RyuuAttack.png|His attack Ryuu Equip Silhouette.png|Djinn Equip Silhouette Zaug Aluazra.png|Zaug Al-Adhra (Manipulated Life Bow) ZaugAluazra.png|Firing his attack Zaug Aluazra2.png|Firing his attack Zaug Aluazra1.png|Firing his attack Ali vs Ryuu.png|Attacking Alibaba Ryuu DE fighting.png|Hakuryuu's Djinn Equip Haku Household1.png Haku Household.png|Hakuryuu's Household HakuEquipped.png|Hakuryuu full Djinn Equip GyokuenVsHakuryuu.png|Hakuryuu vs. Gyokuen Gyokuen Bolg.png Dasdasdf.png|Hakuryuu and Zagan in an Omake Hakuryuu ch241.png|Hakuryuu's full appearance in chapter 241 Hakuryuu's current appearance.PNG|Hakuryuu's face current appearance Belial Djinn Equip.png|Hakuryuu in Belial Djinn Equip Volume 11.png|Hakuryuu, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin on the cover of Volume 11 Volume 10.png|Hakuryuu on the cover of Volume 10 Young Hakuryuu.png|Young Hakuryuu on the back cover of Volume 14 Haku Siblings.png|Hakuryuu with his siblings on the back cover of Volume 14 Color 104.png|Night 104 Cover Cover converted.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2014/11/5 Hakuryuu_initial_design.png|Hakuryuu's early design Hakuryuu_and_Hakuei's_initial_design.png|Hakuryuu and Hakuei's early design. Hakuryuu Anime Design.png|Hakuryuu Anime Design in a magazine FFanbook PV1.png|Hakuryuu in TV Anime Magi First Fan Book Haku OP2.png|Hakuryuu Ren in ending 2, "The Bravery" Hakuryuu Intro.png|Hakuryuu introduction Hakuryuu anime.png Characters.png All Characters.png|Anime First Season Charaters-01.png|Hakuryuu, Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana on an Official Art Alibaba_Hakuryuu_Official_Art.png|Hakuryuu and Alibaba on an Official Art Haku's Scar.png|Hakuryuu's first appearance Haku and Juda.png Kou Empire.png Destroy Kou.png|Hakuryuu: "I'll destroy Kou Empire" Ren cousins.png|Hakuryuu and Kougyoku Ryuu arrives in Sindria.png|Hakuryuu arrives in Sindria 0.png|Hakuryuu remembers Hakuei's words Haku Crying.png|Hakuryuu crying Hakuryu.png|Chibi Hakuryuu crying Characters-04.png|Anime Second Season Magi_Anime_magazine_cover_2.png|Hakuryuu, Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba on the cover of Pash! magazine 8c1001e93901213f67a6e6ff55e736d12f2e9578.png Hakuryuu card 01 SRR.png|Hakuryuu card 01 SRR Hakuryuu card 02 SSR.png|Hakuryuu card 02 SSR+ Hakuryuu card 03 SSR.png|Hakuryuu card 03 SSR+ Hakuryuu card 04 SR.png|Hakuryuu card 04 SR+ Hakuryuu card 05 SSR.png|Hakuryuu card 05 SSR Alibaba and Hakuryuu card HR.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu card HR Hakuryuu card 06 SSR.png|Hakuryuu card 06 SSR+ Hakuryuu card 07 SSR.png|Hakuryuu card 07 SSR Alibaba and Hakuryuu card 08 SR.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu card 08 SR Hakuryuu card 09 SSR.png|Hakuryuu card 09 SSR Hakuryuu's semi-Djinn Equip card 10 SSR+.png|Hakuryuu's semi-Djinn Equip card 10 SSR+ Hakuryuu card 11 SSR.png|Hakuryuu card 11 SSR Hakuryuu Djinn Equip card 12 SSR+.jpg|Hakuryuu Djinn Equip card 12 SSR+ Hakuryuu card 13 HR.png|Hakuryuu card 13 HR Hakuryuu card 14 HR+.png|Hakuryuu card 14 HR+ Hakuryuu card 15 SR.png|Hakuryuu card 15 SR Hakuryuu card 16 SSR.png|Hakuryuu card 16 SSR Hakuryuu card 17 SSR+.png|Hakuryuu card 17 SSR+ Hakuryuu's semi-Djinn Equip card 18 SR.png|Hakuryuu's semi-Djinn Equip card 18 SR Hakuryuu's semi-Djinn Equip card 19 SR+.png|Hakuryuu's semi-Djinn Equip card 19 SR+ Aratanaru Sekai Hakuryuu in suit.png|Hakuryuu in suit in Aratanaru Sekai 1Haku brothers.png|Hakuryuu, Hakuren and Hakuyuu in Websunday Backstage Vol.172 Kouenistmas.png|Hakuryuu, Hakuei, Kouen and Seisyun in Websunday Backstage Vol.162 EnRyuu.png|Hakuryuu and Kouen in Websunday Backstage Vol.144 GrownAliHaku.png|Hakuryuu and Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Vol.175 Young Hakuei, Kouen & Hakuryuu in Websunday Backstage 210.png|Hakuryuu, his sister & Kouen in Websunday Backstage 210 Hakuryuu_WS_without_hat.png|Hakuryuu in Websunday Backstage Vol.189 Websunday Backstage Vol. 259.png|Hakuryuu & Judar in Websunday Backstage Vol. 259 Hakuryuu and Nanaumi in Websunday Backstage Volume 262.png|Hakuryuu and Nanaumi in Websunday Backstage Volume 262 Volume 26 future cover in Websunday Backstage Volume 268.png|Hakuryuu & Judar in Websunday Backstage Vol. 268 (volume 26 manga cover) Hakuryuu Ending 2.png|Hakuryuu on Ending 2 The Bravery by Supercell Hakuei & co.png Hakuei & co 2.png Magi Backstage Vol. 247.png Character Height Volume 32.png Category:Image Galleries